Piezoelectricity is an energy conversion manner by which electrical and mechanical energies can be directly converted to each other. When a voltage is applied to a piezoelectric material, the material experiences stress or changes shape. Similarly, when mechanical energy is applied to a piezoelectric material, an electrical voltage is generated across the material. The physical mechanism of piezoelectric behavior is a function of its crystallography, domain and other microstructures.